Tinga Tinga Tales (NatureRules1 Version)
NatureRules1's TV spoof of Tinga Tinga Tales Cast * Red Monkey - Vervet Monkey (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Elephant - African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) * Lion - Masai Lion (Panthera leo nubica) * Hippo - Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) * Tickbird - Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) * Orange Monkey - Vervet Monkey (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Yellow Monkey - Vervet Monkey (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Tortoise - Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) * Buffalo - Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) * Bat - Brown Long-Eared Bat (Plecotus auritus) * Frog - Common Frog (Rana temporaria) * Warthog - Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) * Porcupine - North American Porcupine (Erethizon dorsatum) * Crocodile - Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) * Chameleon - Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) * Hare - European Hare (Lepus europaeus) * Vulture - White-Backed Vulture (Gyps africanus) * Giraffe - Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis reticulata) * Lizard - Collared Lizard (Crotaphytus collaris) * Eagle - Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) * Mosquito - House Mosquito (Culex pipiens) * Bushbaby - Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) * Cheetah - East African Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) * Snake - Boa Constrictor (Boa constrictor) * Aardvark - Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) * Puff Adder - Puff Adder (Bitis arietans) * Jackal - Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) * Rhino - Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) * Ants - Leaf-Cutter Ants (Atta cephalotes) * Wildebeests - Blue Wildebeests (Connochaetes taurinus) * Zebra - Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) * Parrot - Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) * Flamingo - Lesser Flamingo (Phoenicopterus minor) * Ostrich - Masai Ostrich (Struthio camelus massaicus) * Camel - Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) * Dragonfly - Common Darter (Sympetrum striolatum) * Leopard - African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) * Hyena - Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Millipede/Pediless - Millipede (Narceus americanus) * Baboon - Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) * Owl - Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) * Guinea Fowl - Helmeted Guineafowl (Numida meleagris) * Mole - European Mole (Talpa europaea) * Meerkat - Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Hen - Hen (Gallus gallus domesticus) * Impala - Impala (Aepyceros melampus) * Bees - Western Honey Bees (Apis mellifera) * Fish - Sockeye Salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka), Brown Trout (Salmo trutta) and Largemouth Bass (Micropterus salmoides) * Cricket - House Cricket (Acheta domesticus) * Queen Bee - Western Honey Bee (Apis mellifera) * Chief Ant - Leaf-Cutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) * Lieutenant Ant - Leaf-Cutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) * Cubs - East African Cheetah Cubs (Acinonyx jubatus raineyii) * Tinga Tinga Birds - Eastern Bluebirds (Sialia sialis) * Skunk - Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis) * Caterpillar/Butterfly - Monarch Butterfly (Danaus plexippus) * Squirrel - Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) * Woodpecker - Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) * Flea - Human Flea (Pulex irritans) * Crow - Carrion Crow (Corvus corone) * Spider - Redback Spider (Latrodectus hasselti) * Hummingbird - Ruby-Throated Hummingbird (Archilochus colubris) * Peacock - Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) * Whale - Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) * Crab - Edible Crab (Cancer pagurus) * Majitu the Giant as himself * The Sleeping Stones as themselves * The Wind as itself Category:NatureRules1 Category:TV Spoofs Category:Tinga Tinga Tales TV Spoofs